1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a pixel structures of a color filter substrate, an active device array substrate and a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of multi-media in our society is mostly the result of a series of breakthroughs in the fabrication of semiconductor devices and display devices. In the past, cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been the dominant displays in the market due to their good display quality and economy. However, the poor spatial utilization and high power consumption of the CRT often cause many problems. Therefore, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT LCDs), with the advantages of high display quality, good spatial utilization, low power consumption and radiation-free operation, have gradually become one of the mainstream display products in the market.
In recent years, market pressure forces the development of liquid crystal displays toward higher contrast ratio, more rapid response and wider viewing angle. The request for wider viewing angle also includes removing gray level inversion and color washout problems. At present, the technologies for achieving wide viewing angle in a liquid crystal display include twisted nematic plus wide viewing film (TN+film) and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA).
However, regardless of the types of technologies, the disadvantages are complicated processing and low yield. Using the twisted nematic liquid crystal display as an example, because the liquid crystal molecules are directed to the same angle, the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display is narrow. Although the twisted nematic liquid crystal display added wide viewing films can produce better viewing characteristics, the design of the liquid crystal display panel is directly limited by the wide viewing film. For the multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display, additional mask processes are needed because protrusions or slits for alignment must be formed on two sides of the liquid crystal layer. Moreover, the protrusions and slits also make it difficult to reduce the thickness of the liquid crystal display panel, and the disadvantages of lower the transmission rate of the back light source and light leakage in a darkened state are also existed. Hence, the cost of producing the liquid crystal display panel is increased while the production yield drops.